Epiphanies
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Quick, short stories mainly centered around Sherlock and John. ch2: [9/9] Intentions - You thought she might have ruined your life with her insistence.
1. Lacking (Passion)

Title:** Lacking (Passion)**

Summary:** Sherlock has an affair.**

* * *

'That's it, isn't it? What I've been missing. It's John. He's the key.' I stared at him, bemused by my epiphany. 'Really, how did I not notice this before? I suppose I was being stubborn. Too stuck in my ways. Well, he'll soon fix that if I'm right.'

"John."

"Ye-"

"Come here." John sighed but did as I asked, abandoning his laptop and coming to stand next to the couch. He leaned closer and watched me expectantly. I stared at him for a second or two before quickly reaching up with my right hand and grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him down so that we were mere inches from each other. His face turned bright pink in response to the new proximity.

A smirk tugged on my lips.

I rose on my elbow and closed the scant distance between us. He seemed to stop breathing. It was chaste kiss, short and lacking in passion, but it was a start. I let go of his shirt and let my head hit the couch again, not taking my eyes off him as I waited for a reaction.

"…What was that?" He asked, in a near whisper. The blush was receding from his cheeks already and he was staring at me in open-mouthed shock. I nearly broke the tension by laughing at him. He really did look like a fish when he gaped like that.

"Me. Kissing you. Obviously. Do try to keep up John."

"But Sherlock, you, you're married to your work..?"

"No one said I couldn't have an affair."

* * *

AN: ...I have no idea where this came from... It just kind of happened last night. About 3am. I was supposed to be sleeping but I woke up from this odd dream that I can't quite remember anymore and the idea hit me so I wrote the basics and this morning I found it and edited it.

I'm kinda shaky about writing Sherlock because his character is so... analytically centered. I mean, I work with "thinker" characters a lot but he's just on another level. So I dunno if this is good.

Probably sounds odd. Most of the fics I read on Sherlock sounded forced because he's such a difficult character to write and I imagine this has the same ring to it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Intentions

Title: **[9/9] Intentions**

Summary: **You thought she might have ruined your life with her insistence.**

* * *

[1/9] "I... love him?" It's more a question than a statement. Certainty wars with absurdity. But you said it. She smiles kindly at you and pats you cheek. "Now off you go dear." You inquire as to where you should be going. She shakes her head with a sigh. "Go see him of course!" You look at her blankly. "Deary," she says gently. "You've got to tell him you know. Oh, don't look at me like that!" She snaps, noting your less than pleased expression. "If you don't tell him, I will!"

[2/9] You hurriedly shake your head and head for the door. You leave, not noticing her smile take on a sly edge. Hailing a taxi, you rattle off an address. Ten minutes later you arrive in front of a stone gray building. With a deep breath, you plunge through the doors. He's standing there, talking to someone. A woman with waist length chestnut hair. Jealousy flares. You walk over and grab his arm, yanking him out onto the street and into the taxi you just vacated.

[3/9] "You the bloody hell are you doing?" You feel he would be shouting if not for the cabby. Frankly, you are grateful to the cabby. A shouting match was not what you had in mind. "I had a remarkable revelation." You say, avoiding his question. "Oh?" You can practically feel the rage rolling off him and wince. You never try to make him angry, yet somehow it always happens. You haven't figured out how to avoid that yet. "Yes," you say, turning to look at him. "I love you."

[4/9] "Oh..." You watch as the anger drains out of him, leaving a desperate confusion in its place. A chuckle nearly forces its way past your lips. He looks so cute like that. You stop and stare at him. You did not just think that. Now you're both confused. "Oi, your stop." Numbly you pay the cabby and step out on to the road. He follows silently. You wonder how long this silence will last. It's unnerving. You're used to running around and noise. This dreadful silence is killing you.

[5/9] "How did it go, dear?" She asks, as soon as you step inside. You walk past her without a word. He comes in behind you and smiles weakly at her. "Oh, what happened?" You walk up the stairs, not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation. You know what he'll say. You don't want to hear it. Locks, you reflect, are a brilliant invention. You lock yourself in your room. You realize there is no lock. There is a quiet knock on the door as he opens it.

[6/9] "Go away." He stubbornly shuts the door behind him. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this." You sigh. "What's there to talk about? You obviously don't feel the same. What's the point in my agonizing over it any longer?" You ask. "I'll move on." Now it's his turn to sigh. He grabs the chair from your desk and sits down on it. "You have to give me some time to think," he points out. "We don't all think at a mile a minute like you do." There's a certain ring of truth in that.

[7/9] "So far," you say, five minutes later. "We've established that I'm smarter than you. This isn't really much of a conversation." Mostly it consists of him staring off into space, thinking. You don't think he even heard you. Sighing you lean forward until your noses are separated by only a few centimeters. He doesn't even bat an eyelash. Internally you struggle with this. You hadn't thought this through entirely. You're struck by a strange and sudden desire to kiss him. So you do.

[8/9] Unsurprisingly, he doesn't gave way to your intentions. (Since when did you have intentions?) He attempts to push you away. It's a very weak attempt. You wonder if he's made up his mind. As his lips give way to yours, you discover that yes, he has decided. The vote has fallen in your favor. You smile and murmur to him. "I love you John."

[9/9] THE END.

P.S In case you didn't figure it out, "she" is Mrs. Hudson!

* * *

AN: This is something I wrote on impulse for Saki, someone I'm following on Tumblr. Thanks to her I have Benedict Cumberbatch all over my blog. Not that I mind. Anyways, I wrote the first one and I just thought why the hell not and rolled with it. Turned out pretty nice by my reckoning. And hers if her response is anything to judge by!

((The reason it's in nine pieces is because the Ask Box on Tumblr has a maximum amount of words so I had to break it up. Also, you can't space it so it's all jumbled. I apologize for that but I thought it was best left as is.))


End file.
